


Another Wolf Moon

by DustStorm96



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Genderbending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:19:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7601398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustStorm96/pseuds/DustStorm96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night before the first day of their sophomore year, Scout McCall lets her best friend, Stiles Stilinski convince her to go help her look for dead body in the woods.<br/>A Gender-flipped version of the Teen Wolf Pilot, "Wolf Moon."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Bite

**Author's Note:**

> So I was bored, so I decided to try this out. I do realize this has technically been done before but I wanted to do one of my own, so enjoy :)
> 
> Here is the Gender-flipped characters in this chapter:
> 
> Scott McCall- Scout McCall  
> John Stilinski- Josie Stilinski
> 
> (Stiles is also a girl but she is still called Stiles)
> 
> Disclaimer:I do not own Teen wolf and this fanfic is purely for entertainment.

On the rural outskirts of a small town, a group of police officers and State Troopers gather on a dirt road. Some of them have search dogs, who strain at their leashes, ready to go. One by one, the officers click on their flashlights and turn to their commanding officer. He gives them a sharp nod. Seconds later the army of uniformed personal enter the surrounding woods, flashlights blazing. All in a desperate search for the same thing.

Somewhere across town in one of the upstairs bedrooms of simple suburban house, Scout McCall stands by her bed, threading the laces on the head of a lacrosse stick. The task is over quickly and the girl tests her handiwork by scooping a ball off the floor and giving the stick a spin. She smiles in satisfaction. This was _so_ her year. Tomorrow was the first day of her sophomore year and she was ready. Her backpack was packed. Her clothes were picked out and laying on the chair next to her desk. Her Lacrosse stick was now in perfect condition. All Scout had to do now was get a good night’s sleep because tomorrow was a big day.

Continuing with her nightly routine, the girl does a couple of sets of push-ups before heading into her connected bathroom to brush her teeth. After a minute, she returns with a toothbrush sticking out of her mouth. The girl reaches towards her open window to close it but pauses. Despite the wind, the teenager can hear a strange rustling sound coming from outside. She quietly slips out the door.

Tip-toeing down the hallway, Scout passes her father’s bedroom. For a moment she considers waking him but decides against it. He had a long shift at the hospital today and deserves some rest.

The sliding glass door closes behind her as the girl starts for the yard, now armed with a wooden baseball bat. Clutching the handle, she steps off the porch, surveying the area, reading to swing. The sound of movement stops her cold.

The girl screams in terror as an upside down face appears before her. She is this close swinging the bat when she recognizes the face of her best friend, Stiles Stilinski, who was now hanging from the trellis like a vampire bat.

“Stiles, what the hell are you doing?” Scout shrieked.

“You weren’t answering your phone,” Stiles explained, blowing her short, brown hair away from her face.

With her legs still caught on the trellis, she continued to talk as if hanging upside down was the most normal thing in the world.

“I know it’s late, but you gotta’ hear this. I saw my mom leave twenty minutes ago. Dispatch called. They’re bringing in every officer from the Beacon Hills department and even State Police!”

“For what?” Scout asked.

Her friend, despite being upside down, almost appeared to be _bouncing_.

“Two joggers found a body in the woods.”

“A dead body?” Scout asked, astonished.

“No, a body of water,” Stiles chirped, sarcastically, “Yes, dumbass, a dead body!”

The girl then reaches up and frees her legs from the trellis, landing in front of Scout. Stiles was shorter and thinner than her friend, with a very pasty complexion despite the California summers.

“You mean like murdered?” Scout whispered.

“Nobody knows yet,” Stiles told her, her enthusiasm growing, “Just it was some guy, probably in his twenties.”

“Hold on,” Scout cut in, “If they found a body, what are they looking for now?”

“That’s the best part,” Stiles said, a smile spreading across her face, “They only found _half_.”

Thirty minutes later, the two girls are speeding towards the Beacon Hills preserve in Stiles’ beat up jeep. They skid to a halt just beyond the entrance. After turning off the engine, Stiles gets out, flashlight in hand. Scout follows her, still not convinced this this a good idea.

 _I’m so getting grounded_ , she thinks.

Scout quickens her pace to try to keep up.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” she calls ahead.

“You’re the one always bitching that nothing ever happens in this town,” Stiles shoots back and then shrugs, “Besides, it’s our last night of summer freedom.”

Scout jogs up beside her.

“I was trying to get a good night’s sleep for practice tomorrow.”

“Right, because sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort,” Stiles snorts.

“No, because I’m playing this year,” Scout insisted, “In fact, I’m going to make starting lineup.”

Stiles pats her shoulder sympathetically.

“That’s the spirit. Everyone should have a dream. Even a pathetically unrealistic one.”

The girls jog for a while, scanning the darkness.

“Just out of curiosity,” Scout pipped up, breaking the silence, “which half of the body are we looking for?”

“Huh,” Stiles answered, visibly stumped, “I didn’t even think about that.”

“And what if whoever killed this guy is still out here?” Scout added.

“Also something I didn’t think about.”

Scout gave an exasperated sigh.

“Comforting to know you’ve planned this out with your usual attention to detail.”

By now it’s getting hard for Scout to breath, coming out in short shallow gasps. Up ahead the girls see a clearing marked off by police tape. The two friends grin at each other and crouch down, circling the perimeter of the clearing, hidden out of sight. The girls freeze at the sound of a zipper. They see a black body bag being closed and lifted into a van.

“Is that the second half of the body?” Scout asked.

“No, they would have called off the search,” Stiles whispers back and then straightens up, “Come on.”

The girls move away from the perimeter, back into the woods. Stiles, in her excitement, quickly outruns Scout, who continues to struggle with her breathing. She pulls out her inhaler to take a hit.

Stiles, realizing he had left Scout behind, slows her pace. A loud bark causes her to spin around. A large search dog lunges at the girl. In an attempt to get away, Stiles trips and falls backward.

“Stay where you are,” the State Trooper shouts at her.

From a few yards away, Scout watches her friends raise her hands into the air. The other members of the search parts gather around.

“Hold on, hold on, this little delinquent belongs to me.”

Deputy Josie Stilinski stepped out from the crowd to glare down at her way-ward daughter. Stiles shrinks back at her mother’s gaze.

“Do you listen in on all of my phone calls?” Stilinski asks.

“No . . . Not the boring ones,” Stiles responds with a smirk.

Her mother reaches down and pulls the girl to her feet.

“And where’s your usual partner in crime?”

“Who? Scout?” Stiles quips, “Scout’s home. Said she wanted to get a good night’s sleep for the first day back to school.”

Deputy Stilinski raises her eyebrow, clearly not convinced. She then turned to the darkness of the woods and shouts, “Scout, are you out there?”

Scout ducks behind a tree.

After a few moments, Stilinski turns her attention back to her daughter.

“Alright, young lady,” she said sternly, “I’m taking you back to your car and we are going to discuss a little something called _Invasion of Privacy_.”

From her hiding spot, Scout watches Stiles get dragged away by the arm and the search party disperse. She gets up, dusts herself off and begins make her way back. Now without Stiles’ flashlight, this was harder said than done. Finally, Scout comes across a fork in the tail. After a few moments to decide, she starts on the right path. Suddenly the girl hears a rustling behind her. Her chest tightens in panic. She reaches once more for her inhaler when Scout becomes aware of a rumbling sound that is increasing in volume and appears to be getting closer. Suddenly a half a dozen deer spring from the bushes, startling the girl so badly, she drops her inhaler. The deer run past her and disappear into the night.

Scout drops to her knees to look for her inhaler. She pulls out her phone and uses the light to search the leaves. The girl crawls around for a few minutes, frantically waving around the phone, when the light catches something that is _not_ her inhaler. It’s a face. Dark, lifeless eyes stare back at her from the face of a pale young man who had been torn in half.

Out in panic, Scout lunges backwards. She ends up tripping over her own feet, sending her tumbling down slope, into a riverbed. Now shivering from the icy water, Scout slowly works though the pain and obvious bruising already forming to get back on her feet. The sound of a low growl causes her to freeze.

Something very large crouches nearby.

Scout was slowly turning towards the animal to get a better look when the creature lunges at her. There’s a flash of fangs and suddenly Scout’s side is burning, causing her to cry out. The girl is able to detach herself from the attacking animal and sprints away in a panicked run. Tree branches rip at her skin and clothes. The terrified girl hurtles herself out of the woods and onto a road. She turns around to see two bright headlights coming straight for her. The driver swerves just in time and keeps going, blaring its horn.

Getting off the road and finally taking a moment to catch her breath, Scout lifts her shirt to reveal a nasty-looking bite.

Somewhere in the distance, there is a wolf howl. It’s long and beautiful, echoing through the night.


	2. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the my gender-flipped version of Teen Wolf's pilot episode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I finished this faster then I thought :)  
> So here's part two with more characters and now you can see Scout dealing with the changes of being a werewolf. I just want to point out that I've been making small changes to the story as i went along. The basic plot line is still there but it's still different. If you've gotten this far and have not seen the episode "Wolf Moon", then all I can to say is SPOILERS!:D  
> Gender-Flipped Characters in this chapter:  
> Scott McCall- Scout McCall  
> Allison Argent- Alex Argent  
> Lydia Martin- Logan Martin  
> Jackson Whittemore- Jackie Whittemore  
> Derek Hale- Dianne Hale  
> Stiles (boy) = Stiles (girl)  
> Harley (minor character)- Harvey

The next day at school, Scout met Stiles by her locker and told her about the strange event that happened the night before. She would have spilled the story earlier by phone but, because of last night’s adventure, Stiles had lost her phone and computer privileges for a month. Before she started, Scout lifted her shirt a couple of inches to show her friend her bandaged side.

“It was too dark to see but I’m pretty sure it was a wolf,” Scout said, tucking in her shirt.

“A wolf bit you?” Stiles asked, then shook her head, “No, not a chance.”

“I heard a wolf howling,” Scout protested.

Stiles put the rest of her stuff in her locker and slammed the door.

“No you didn’t.”

This stopped Scout short.

“What do you mean ‘No. I didn’t?’ How do you know what I heard?”

“Because California doesn’t have wolves,” Stiles replied, “Not for the last, like sixty-something years.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really. There are no wolves in California.”

This bit of information made Scout pause. While Stiles was an avid researcher and was usually right about the facts she provided, Scout knew for certain she had heard a wolf the night before.

“Well, if you don’t believe me about the wolf,” Scout continued, now feeling a little smug, “then you’re definitely not going to believe me when I tell you I saw the body."

Stiles nearly ran into a trash can.

“You what?!” she shrieked, “Are you kidding me?”

“I wish,” Scout told her, shivering, “I’m going to have nightmares for a month.”

“That’s freaking awesome,” Stiles squealed, “This is seriously the best thing to happen to this town since…”

Stiles paused, looking past Scout.

“…Since the birth of Logan Martin, who’s walking towards us right now.”

Sure enough, Logan was there, walking down the hallway like he already owned the place, despite just being a sophomore like Scout and Stiles.

“Hey Logan,” Stiles called, trying to get the boy’s attention, “how are you? You look…”

Logan, who either didn’t hear her or was ignoring her, walked right past.

“…like you’re going to ignore me.”

Scout can’t help but laugh.

“You’re the cause of this you know,” Stiles snapped at her, “Dragging me down to your nerd depths. I’m a nerd by association. I’ve been Scarlet-nerded by you."

Scout flashed a smile in response and then the two friends headed down the hall to their first class.

In English, Scout grabs a seat next to Stiles as their teacher, Mrs. Curtis takes her place at the front of the room.

“As you all know by now, there was indeed a body found in the woods last night,” the teacher addressed the class, “I’m sure your eager little minds are coming up with all sorts of macabre scenarios as to how it happened but I’ve been told that the police have a suspect in custody.”

Scout looks over at Stiles to confirm this but, she just shrugs. Since a murderer on the loose was not an issue, Mrs. Curtis commands the class to turn their attention to their syllabus and read. For Scout, the sound of rustling papers was strangely loud. Suddenly a cell phone rings. Scout glances around the room. Everyone else is focused on their syllabus. She can’t seem to locate the source until her eyes land on the windows of the classroom.

Outside near the parking lot, a young man sits, waiting on a bench. When he puts his cell phone to his ear, Scout realizes that despite the closed window and the long distance, it was his cell phone she was hearing. Even more surprising, Scout can actually hear both sides of the boy’s conversation.

“Dad, three calls on my first day is a little over doing it,” he complained.

“Just making sure you’re there okay and you’ve got everything you need,” the boy’s father replies.

As he’s saying this, the boy digs through his book bag.

“Everything except a pen,” the boy responds, clearly frustrated.

“Don’t worry,” his father tells him, “I’m sure you can barrow one from another student.”

“Okay, okay, I gotta’ go. Love ya.”

The boy ends the call and joins the principal who is waiting on the steps of the school.

“Sorry to keep you waiting,” the principal apologizes. She guides the boy into the building. Scout is happily surprised to discover she can still hear their conversation and they are getting closer. She finds out this cute new boy moved to Beacon Hills from San Francisco and has never stayed in one place for more than a couple years because of his parent’s work.

 _Maybe this time he’ll stay in here long enough to graduate_ , Scout thought hopefully.

The classroom door opens and the principal and the new boy walk into the room.

“Class, this is our new student Alex Argent,” the principle told the class, “Please do your best to make him feel welcome.

Mrs. Curtis motions for Alex to take a seat. He immediately heads down the aisle and grabs the only seat _right behind Scout_. Without a word, she grabs a pen from her pencil pouch and holds it out to him. Alex, both delighted and confused by this, takes the pen and thanks her. Scout promptly turns back around, blushing deeply.

The rest of the morning passes in a blur. Before Scout knows it, it’s lunchtime. When she and Stiles step into the cafeteria, she is assaulted by the amount of sound. Her hands go to her ears. Stiles looks at her friend in concern.

“Are you alright?” she asks, but Scout doesn’t seem to hear her.

_What’s going on? There’s too much noise. It’s too…._

Across the room, Scout sees Alex at the front of the lunch line, paying for his food. The cashier unfortunately spills a roll of quarters. Scout winces as each coin hits the tile. Alex drops to his knees to help pick up the change. As he gets up off the floor, Alex and Scout’s eyes meet. The surrounding noise quiets to normal levels and Scout feels like she can breathe again. He appeared to start walking her direction when suddenly, Logan appears in font of Alex, blocking his path.

“Dude, those are some awesome shoes,” the red-head told him, “where did you get them?”

“My Dad was a buyer for a sporting goods store in San Francisco,” Alex responded.

The grin on Logan’s face widened.

“You’re sitting with me,” he told him, leading the new boy to the popular table. Logan’s girlfriend, Jackie tries to get into Logan’s lap but he pushes her away, clearly more interested in the conversation he’s having with Alex.

A few tables away, Scout and Stiles sit together, eating their sack lunches. A causal friend of the pair, Harvey, watches the popular table in disgust.

“Can somebody tell me how the new kid who has been here all of five minutes is already at Logan’s table?” Harvey asks the girls.

Stiles shrugs, chewing on a ham sandwich.

“He’s cute. Beautiful people herd together.”

“Is that why Logan isn’t herding with you?” Harvey asks with a devilish grin.

“Logan’s a long term project, okay?” Stiles snaps, “And trust me, I’ve got all the patience in the world till he realizes I’m the girl for him.”

She takes another hungry bite of her sandwich, almost as if to prove her point.

“Well, I don’t think New Boy’s that good-looking,” Harvey pouted, “Scout, you think he’s cute? Scout?” Scout, who doesn’t respond, is too busy staring at Alex.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Stiles whispers to a disappointed Harvey.

From where she is sitting, Scout listens to Alex’s conversation with an older student across the room.

“A party?” Alex asks.

“Friday night. We could go together,” the girl tells him hopefully.

Alex shakes his head.

“I can’t. It’s Family Night this Friday. But thanks for asking.”

“You sure?” the girl prods, “Everyone’s going after the scrimmage game.”

“You mean like football?”

“Football is a joke at Beacon.” Jackie cuts in with a laugh, “The sport here is Lacrosse. Our girls’ team won the state championship the last three years…”

“Because of a certain team captain,” Logan adds, “Every season starts with a scrimmage to decide the new first string.”

“You ever played Lacrosse?” Jackie asked Alex.

Alex shakes his head no. “I’m actually not sure how it’s played other than, well, _violently_.”

Jackie just smiles.

“Maybe you should just come see for yourself,” she tells him, “Both the boys and girl’s teams have practice today. You don’t have to be anywhere right after school, do you?”

“No”

“Perfect,” Logan told him, “you’re coming.”

The bell rings, signaling the end of lunch and everyone disperses to their next class. After school, the Lacrosse teams meet on the field. Scout and Stiles, in full protective gear, lag behind the rest of the team.

“Just think about this,” Stiles begs Scout, trying to get her to see reason, “If you play I’ll have no one to talk to on the bench. You really gonna’ do that to your best friend?”

“I can’t sit out again,” Scout says firmly, “My whole life is sitting on the sidelines. This season, I make first string.”

She stops when she notices Logan leading Alex up the bleachers.

 _I’ve gotta make first string_ , Scout thinks, suddenly nervous.

On the field, Coach Finstock scans the clipboard in her hand, while the team form a line in front of one of the goals.

“McCall!” she barks, “You’re in the goal.”

Scout jogs over.

“But I’ve never played goal,” she points out.

“I know,” Coach responds roughly, “Scoring some shots will give the girls a confidence boost. It’s a first day back thing. Get them energized, jazzed up.”

“What about me?” Scout asks.

“Try not to take any to the face,” Coach advises her with a wicked smile.

Scout steps in front of the net and looks to the bleachers.

“Her?” she hears Logan say, “I’m not sure who she is. Why?”

“She’s in my English class,” Alex tells him.

Scout is shocked that Alex is asking about her. _Maybe he likes her?_

The sound of the whistle blow brings her abruptly out of her thoughts. The high-pitched noise causes a ringing through her skull.

One of the bigger players charges forward with the ball. She whips her stick forward, launching the ball towards the goal. Scout, not quite recovered from the whistle, looks up too late to see the ball coming at her. It sails right past her into the net.

Everyone, including the coach, lets out a snicker.

Face burning, Scout readies herself for the next one. The whistle blows again. The ball is passed to a player who hurtles it right at the goal. Scout reacts immediately, moving with a lightning-fast speed. The player reacts in surprise. Scout has the ball. When the next player takes the shot, she catches it again. And again. And again.

Finally Jackie comes to the front of the line. She shoots Scout a glare that tells her she’s in trouble now. The Assistant Coach tosses the ball up. Jackie launches forward, catching the ball and spinning around to fire it at the goal. Scout moves to meet with almost supernatural precision and the ball lands right into the goalie stick.

Stiles, who had been sitting at the benches, springs to her feet and cheers. Logan lets out a holler in the stands. Jackie, surprised at this obvious betrayal, scowls at him. Logan wordlessly glares back, silently telling her to step up her game.

Later, Scout and Stiles return to the reserve to locate Scout’s inhaler, with Scout leading the way.

“I don’t know what it was. I mean I felt like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball,” Scout explained, describing her experience on the lacrosse field from earlier, “And that’s not the only weird thing. I mean I can hear stuff I shouldn’t be able to hear. And I can smell things.”

“Smell things?” Stiles echoed, hopping over a dead log, “like what?” “Like the mint mojito gum in your pocket.”

“I don’t have any…” Stiles tells her, patting herself down, but ends up finding a lint-covered stick of gum. Since it’s seems to be still good, she unwraps it and sticks in her mouth.

“All this stared with the bite?” she asks between chomps.

“What if it’s an infection?” Scout wonders out loud, panic growing, “What if my body is flooding with adrenaline before I fall into shock? I knew I should have gone to the ER.”

“I’ve actually heard of this,” Stiles informs her, “It’s a specific kind of infection.”

Scout stops dead in her tracks.

“Are you serious?” “Well, all the symptoms do add up,” Stiles admits, “I think it’s called… Lycanthropy.”

Scout puts her hand protectively on her bandaged side.

“What’s that? Is it bad?”

“It is,” Stiles tells her seriously, “But only once a month.”

“Once a month?” Scout repeated, “Like during my period?”

“No, only on the night of a full moon.”

It takes a moment for Scout to get it, then throws a chuck of dead leaves at Stiles.

“You’re an dork,” Scout informs her.

“You’re the one who heard a wolf howling,” her friend shoots back.

“There could be something seriously wrong with me.”

“I know! You’re a werewolf!” Stiles exclaims, “Okay, obviously, I’m kidding. But is you see me in shop class melting down my all silver jewelry, it’s because Friday’s a full moon.”

Scout begins pacing around, staring at the ground.

“I swear this was it. The body was here,” she says, kneeling on the ground, “the deer came running, I dropped my inhaler…”

“Maybe the killer moved the body,” suggests Stiles.

“If he did, I hope he left my inhaler,” Scout responds, “those things cost like eighty bucks.”

Stiles taps her on the shoulder to get her attention. She looks up to find a dark-haired women watching them from a few yards away. She doesn’t appear to be much older than Scout and Stiles but something about her eyes says she has seen much more in one life time then these two high schoolers will.

“What are you doing here?” the women asks sharply.

Both Scout and for once, Stiles are speechless.

“This is private property,” the women informs them harshly.

“Sorry, we didn’t know,” Stiles apologizes but, the women’s eyes are on Scout.

“We were just looking for something,” Scout tells her, then changes her mind, “Forget it. Sorry to bother you.”

As the two turn to go, the strange women tosses something to Scout. She finds it’s her inhaler. She looks up to find the women is already walking away. Stiles watches her go.

“That was Dianne Hale,” she gasps, astonished, “You remember, right? She’s only a few years older than us.”

“Remember what?”

“Her family. They all burned to death in a fire like ten years ago. I remember the cops pulling her out of class to tell her.”

Scout watches the place where she saw Dianne disappear into the trees.

“I wonder what she’s doing back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did you like it? I know know it's not clear-cut change overs but they just felt right. Have a nice day :)


	3. A change in Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3. Scout's luck may be changing for the better?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gender-flipped Charecters:  
> Scott McCall- Scout McCall  
> Allison Argent- Alex Argent
> 
> Once again, I do not own Teen Wolf. I kind of wish I did though...

That evening after her shift at the animal clinic, Scout flips the “open” sign on the door to “closed” and proceeded to do the various tasks that needed to be done before she left for the day. She heads for one of the boarding rooms with box of kitty litter. Scout takes out her ring of keys and unlocks the door. Outside, the girl can that it’s started to rain. She turns the door knob and has barely stepped foot in the room when all the cats suddenly go into a frenzy. They hiss and arch their backs in fear, all focused on Scout. The stunned girl quickly retreats, slamming the door behind her.

Scout escapes to the waiting room, still hearing the distressed felines. An unexpected hammering sound causes her to turn around. A rain-soaked Alex stands outside, knocking on the door. Scout quickly lets him in as he franticly tries to explain what happened.

“I didn’t see it,” Alex moaned, failing to hold back his tears, “I took my eyes off the road for two seconds to switch songs on my iPod and this dog, it came out of nowhere.”

“It’s OK”, Scout gently assured him, “Do you remember where it happened so I can call Animal Control to find it?”

“Yes, I mean no” Alex blubbered, fumbling though his words, “I know where I hit it, but the dog…”

“Right,” Scout prompted, “Where is it?”

“In my car.”

The two teens head out into the rain. Alex leads Scout to the back of his car and opens one of the back doors. Inside, laying on the seat is a frightened, injured stray. Alex leans forward to pick him up but, the dog snaps at him, causing him to jump back.

“Let me try,” Scout suggests, stepping forward.

“Careful,” the boy warns but allows her to do so.

Scout and the dog’s eyes meet and the girl’s irises, just for a moment, take on a yellowish glow. The dog, sensing the more dominant animal, lays down in submission. Scout gathers the dog up in her arms and heads back to the clinic, followed by a surprised Alex.

“You’re very good with animals,” he tells her.

“That’s my job,” Scout replies with a smile.

Inside, Scout lays the injured dog down on the examining table. Alex watches on, nervously.

“I think his leg’s broken,” the girl informs him, “I can splint it now and the doctor can check on him in the morning.”

She busies herself with this task, refusing to look at the gorgeous boy who is staring at her in admiration. When the dog’s all patched up, Scout finally turns her attention to Alex, who stands there sheepishly.

“Thanks for doing this. I feel really stupid.”

“How come?” Scout asks.

“I don’t know,” Alex shrugs, “for freaking out like a total girl.”

“I’m a girl,” Scout reminds him. The poor boy’s face goes scarlet as he mottles through this words. “I didn’t mean that! I mean like a girly girl. Not like you. I mean, you play _lacrosse_! O.k. let me start over."

Alex takes a deep breath.

“I was acting like a very stereotypical girly-girl,” he tells her slowly.

Scout laughs.

“Don’t worry,” she assures him, “I’m sure if I was in the same situation, I‘d cry like the _girly-est_ girl ever.”

Alex chuckles and tells her, “but I mean it, I don’t know what I would have done if you weren’t here.”

“Just doing my job.”

Scout is able to convince a reluctant Alex to pet the dog, who has seemed to have now forgiven the human who put him in this situation. The two stand in silence for a few minutes, enjoying their new ferry friend.

“Um... I was wondering,” Scout pipped up suddenly, “is it really Family Night on Friday?”

“What?”

“Is it really Family Night on Friday?” Scout repeated, feeling bashful, “or did you just say that to get out of going with that senior?”

Alex gave her a puzzled look, probably wondering where she got this information. “Why do you ask?”

“Well…,” Scout replied nervously, looking down at her shoes, “I was just wondering if you would like to go with me.”

“Family Night was a total lie.”

“Is that a yes?” Scout asked.

“Definitely yes.”

The girl was ecstatic. She had never been to one of these parties. On any other occasion, Scout and Stiles would make their own plans. Whether it was watching a late night movie with popcorn or getting in some sort of trouble only Stiles’ mother could get them out of depended on the mood.

After the two exchange numbers, Alex soon had to head out after Scout repeatedly assured him that she had her own way home.

Alone again, the girl settled the new boarder with the other dogs in the back and finished locking up. By the time she peddled away on her bike, night had fallen. Any other normal person would be scared to be riding a bike home at night but, Scout’s adrenaline was pumping as the sped away, a wide smile across her face.

Suddenly, something catches her attention. Scout slows to a stop. Woods surrounds her on all sides. Everything is abnormally quiet. To her right, she hears the sound of movement. Scout starts peddling again, quickly picking up speed. A shadow moves alongside her, just beyond the tree line. As she speeds up, it keeps up the pace. Scout peddles faster and faster, becoming increasingly more terrified. The shadow begins to slow, allowing her to get ahead but, Scout does not slow down. She looks behind her, seeing the thing chasing her has apparently disappeared. The girl turns herself around to find a big truck coming _straight for her_.

The bike crashes into the hood of the truck and Scout seems to fly up into the air. Her feet hit the truck’s roof. Finding her balance, the surprisingly uninjured girl turns around. Below her stands the truck’s driver, who stares up at her, both shocked and awed.

Scout couldn’t have said it better herself.


	4. The Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scott McCall- Scout McCall  
> Allison Argent- Alex Argent  
> Stiles Stilinski (Boy) - Stiles Stilinski (Girl)  
> Jackson Whittemore- Jackie Whittemore

On Friday, a very tardy Stiles makes her way through the crowd, who are fighting to find good seats on the bleachers for the Lacrosse game. Finally, she finds Scout, who is already in full gear.

“Scout, wait up,” she shouts, hurrying up to her, “you’ve got to hear this.”

“Can’t it wait, Stiles?” Scout asks, “I’m playing first elimination.”

“Just hold on,” Stiles tells her, blocking her path to the field, “I overheard my Mom on the phone. The fiber analysis report came back from L.A. and they found animal hairs on the body from the woods.”

“Stiles, I have to go,” Scout tells her, exasperated. She tries to go around her but, the smaller girl shifts her position.

“You’re not going to believe what the animal was…” Stiles begins to say but Scout, losing her patience, pushes past her and runs out onto the field.

“It was a wolf,” Stiles whispers to herself.

On the field, Coach Finstock yells for the team to gather around. The girls form a tight circle around her. Scout glances to the bleachers where she sees Logan and Alex. Alex gives her a quick wave and a smile. Scout holds up her hand to wave back.

“You got a question, McCall?” Coach asks.

“What?”

“You raised your hand.”

Scout put her hand down, sheepishly.

“No, I was just—nothing. Sorry.”

Coach rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the rest of the players.

“All right, you know how this goes,” She barks, “If you don’t make the cut, you’re most likely warming the bench the rest of the season. But make first string and you play, your parents are proud, your boyfriend loves you, everything else is cream cheese. Now show me what you got.”

The team disperses and the whistle in blown, beginning the game. The whole thing quickly becomes brutal. When the ball gets passed to Scout, Jackie comes right after her. Lacrosse sticks slam down on her gloves, sending Scout flying into the dirt. The whistle is blown, stopping the play. Jackie stands over her, smiling like a shark. Scout grits her teeth and pushes herself off the ground.

A second whistle is blown, starting the next play.

Scout and Jackie once again are facing one another at the draw, crouched down with their sticks waiting for the ball to be dropped.

At the whistle, Scout moves at breathtaking speed, grabbing the ball practically right under Jackie’s nose.

Scout sprints down the length of the field. The defense comes after her but the girl dodges them effortlessly.

Jackie catches up to her, making a furious stab at stealing the ball. With the rest of the defense closing in, Scout twists his lacrosse stick around, keeping the ball safely in the pocket while she a flip, leaping right over the heads of the rival players. Feet landing on the grass, she spins around, tossing the ball past the stunned goalie.

The crowd leap to their feet, roaring. Only Stiles stands silent by the sidelines, watching her best friend in concern.

“McCall, get over here!” Coach orders.

Scout jogs over.

“What in the name of God was that?” Coach asked, astonished, “This is a lacrosse field. Young Lady, are you trying out for the gymnastics team?”

Scout shrunk back, suddenly nervous.

“No, Coach.”

“Then what the hell was _that_?”

“I don’t know,” the girl admitted, “I was just trying to make the shot.”

“Well, you made the shot,” Coach agreed, then smiled, “and guess what? You just made starting lineup.”

The rest of the team erupt in cheers. Most pat her back or offer their congratulations. Jackie stands on the side, glaring daggers.

Later that evening, Stiles sits at her computer, hopping from one website to the next. Fingers fly over the keyboard. Images and words flash across her screen, all about werewolves. Outside the full moon begins to rise.

A piece of paper pops out of Stiles’ printer and she looks at the picture in concern. The image is of a medieval hunter standing over a body of a werewolf, aiming a crossbow.

There is a knock at the door, causing the girl to leap out of her chair. She opens the door to find Scout standing out in the hallway.

“Get in. You have to see this,” Stiles tells her, pulling her inside, “I’ve been reading. Online, books, everything.”

Scout glances around the room which is covered with library books and printouts. She drops her jacket on the bed.

“How much Adderall have you had today?” She asks Stiles as she shows her the computer screen.

“A lot,” Stiles tells her quickly, then shakes her head, “Doesn’t matter. Just listen.”

“Is this about the body?” Scout interrupts, “Did they find who did it?”

“No, they’re still questioning people. Even Diane Hale…”

“The girl from the woods…”

“Yeah, but that’s not it,” Stiles continues, trying to stay focused.

“What then?”

“Remember the joke the other day?” Stiles asks, “not a joke anymore.”

Scout shoots her a confused look. _What is she talking about?_

“The wolf. The bite in the woods” Stiles reminded her, “I started doing all this reading and—Do you even know why a wolf howls?”

“Should I?”

“It’s a signal. When a wolf is alone it howls to signal its location to the rest of the pack,” Stiles informs her while flipping through a book to show her a page, “so if you heard it howling that mean there’s others. Maybe a whole pack of them.”

“A pack of wolves?”

“No. _Werewolves_.”

Scout starts for the door.

“You’re seriously wasting my time with this? You know, I’m supposed to be meeting Alex in two hours.”

“I saw you on the field,” Stiles says, pulling her back, “What you did wasn’t just amazing. It was impossible.”

“So I made a good shot,” Scout shrugs. “No, you made an incredible shot. The way you moved--the speed, your reflexes--people can’t suddenly do that overnight. And then there’s the hearing, the senses, and don’t think I haven’t noticed you don’t need your inhaler anymore. You haven’t used it since that night.”

Scout pulls away.

“I can’t think about this now. We’ll talk tomorrow, okay?”

“Tomorrow?” Stiles parrots, “Don’t you get it? The full moon is tonight.”

She points out her window to the ascending moon.

“What are you trying to do?” Scot asked, flabbergasted, “I just made starting lineup. I have a date with a boy I can’t believe actually wants to go out with me. For the first time, everything in my life is somehow perfect. Why are you trying to ruin that?”

“I’m trying to help,” Stiles begged, “With the full moon it’s going to be too hard to resist. You’re cursed, Scout. And it’s not only that the moon causes you to change, it’s also when your blood lust will be at its peak.”

“Blood lust?”

“Your urge to kill.”

Scout stared at her friend evenly.

“I think I’m already having an urge to kill,” Scout growled, “and it’s not even the time of the month yet.”

“You need to hear this,” Stiles tells her, flipping through another book, “The change can be caused by anger or anything that raises your pulse. And I’ve never seen anyone raise your pulse like Alex does. You have to cancel your date. You have to call him.”

She drops the book and grabs Scout’s jacket, pulling out her cellphone.

“What are you doing?” Scout demands, trying to snatch it back, “Give me that!”

“I’m just trying to find his number…” Stiles replies, scrolling through the contacts.

“ _Give it to me_!”

Stiles looks up to see Scout’s eyes flash yellow for a second. She yanks the phone out of Stiles’s hand and shoves her against the wall. Before she can throw a punch, Scout turns to the desk chair, tossing it effortlessly across the room. She turns back to Stiles, shaking in anger.

“I didn’t mean to do that,” she whispered. She reaches down to help Stiles up but, the other girl flinches back in fear.

“I’m sorry,” Scout apologizes, “Really, I didn’t mean it. I have to go. I have to get ready for the party. I’m sorry.”

Grabbing her jacket, Scout hurries out of the room.

After a few agonizing minuets, a frightened Stiles slowly gets to her feet. She picks up the desk chair, returning it to its original position when she stops. With shaky hands, she turns the chair around to see claw marks torn into the fabric.

"Oh Scout, you are in for one hell of a night," she whispered.


	5. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of my Gender-flipped version of "Wolf Moon."

Scout hurries through getting ready for the party. She takes a quick shower and was still deciding on what to wear when she hears a quick knock on her door.

“Come in,” Scout called back. The door swings open to reveal Scout’s father, Michael. Mr. McCall looks from Scout, who’s in her fuzzy green bathrobe to the outfits thrown on her bed. Scout picks up the two best choices and holds them up for him to see.

“Big date?” he asks.

“Yes,” his daughter giggles, then asks “Which one?”

Michael eyes the options available and frowns.

“The purple one, I guess,” he says finally, “that red one might result in me becoming a grandpa too early.”

“Dad!”

He chuckled at his joke and the straightened up.

“But seriously though, do I need give you ‘the Talk’ before this whole shindig?”

“Unless this ‘talk’ is about whether I can borrow the car tonight then no, Daddy,” Scout tells him as she heads back into the bathroom with the purple dress over her arm.

Outside about a hundred yards from the front of the McCall house, sits a black Dodge Challenger. Diane Hale sits in the front seat, having heard the conversation and is quietly pondering her next move.

An hour later, Scout and Alex arrive to the party. Alex, unable to secure a vehicle from his parents that night, had ended up having to call Scout to pick him up last minute. Before long, the two seem to be only people in the house not to be either drunk or high.

“Ah…so what do you drink?” Alex asks Scout nervously.

“Um…I don’t know,” Scout admits, embarrassed at her lack of knowledge with these kind of parties.

“Me either, actually,” Alex replies, much to Scout relief, “Maybe we should try beer? Wait here, I’ll hit the keg.”

“Perfect,” she tells him with a smiles and he walks to the refreshment table inside. Scout watches Alex fill up two cups at the crowded keg when the sound of barking catches her attention.

 A huge Rottweiler is in the yard next door just beyond a chain link fence, barking at someone by the fire pit. Scout turns to look and finds Diane Hale staring back at her. Her eyes move to the barking dog who goes silent _in an instant_. She gives the animal a small nod. The Rottweiler goes into the sitting positon, submissively. Diane then turns her attention back to Scout, her stare unblinking and intense. For the briefest moment, Scout swore Diane’s dark eyes flashed yellow.

“Here’s your drink.”

Scout snaps out of her daze to find Alex had returned, holding out a red solo cup out to her. She quickly takes the cup and thanks him before turning back to the fire pit but, Diane is gone.

She looks around wildly but the girl has seemed to disappear. Scout just happens to glance up when she sees a dark figure disappear just past the chimney. The teen gasps, wondering if she had really just seen Diane Hale leap twenty feet off the ground.

“What are you looking at?” Alex asked her, following her line of sight.

Scout shakes her head, confused.

“Nothing. It’s nothing.”

Suddenly wanting to deal with something else, Scout takes a gulp of beer and then coughs, nearly spitting it out.

“That tastes terrible,” she choked.

Alex slaps his hand over his mouth, trying not to laugh.

“I’ve actually never been drunk,” he admits to Scout after he’s calmed down, “I usually go to these parties and just stand there with a Diet Coke.”

“Stiles and I got drunk on Tequila one night,” Scout told him, wincing at the memory, “The next morning I felt like I had a flamethrower pointed at my forehead

“Okay, since neither of us is any good at drinking, how are you at dancing?”

At that suggestion, Scout smiled.

“Much better. Infinitely better.”

Alex takes Scout’s hand, leading her into the house where a crowd of dancing teens have gathered. Her hands wrap around Alex’s neck while his hands go to her waist. The dancing space becomes even more crowded, pushes the two closer together.

In the crowd, Scout notices Logan dancing with Jackie, grinding close to her, her fingers wrapped around the back of his neck.

He presses her lips to Jackie’s locking him in a passionate kiss. As she eagerly kisses him back, Logan opens his eyes and looks right at Scout. The two lock eyes for a moment as the boy continues to kiss Jackie until Scout looks away.

Now with her attention on Alex again, the pair peering into each other’s eyes, Scout wonders vaguely if they should kiss as well.

Then the thumping beat of the techno music begins driving faster, starting to sound almost like the quickening of a heartbeat. It takes Scout a moment to realize that it is her own.

The sounds around her intensify. Scout’s fingers clench back, veins at the surface of her hands as she presses against the fabric of Alex’s shirt. Scout swallows hard as it suddenly becomes hard to breath.

She steps back, pulling away from Alex.

“Sorry. I have to... I have to use the bathroom,” Scout tells him

“Are you okay?” Alex asks, concerned.

Instead of answering, Scout rushes past him and into the hallway.

Teeth clenched, a sudden wave of pain slams into the girl, tremors shuddering through his body. Waiting in line for the bathroom, Harvey notices her leaning against the wall, her arms wrapped around her stomach.

“Scout? You all right?” he asks her as she walks past. Scout blindly wonders the house, trying to find an exit. The girl struggles to breathe, her gasps sounding more like animalistic growls. She finally ends up in the kitchen, having to shove people out of the way to get the open back door.

Now outside, Scout sprints outside, only thoughts are to find her car and get home as soon as possible.

Nearby, Stiles stands near the fire pit, barely attempting to enjoy the party. She had not run into Scout or Alex yet but, she’s sure they’re around here somewhere, probably kissing in one of the many guest bedrooms or something.

Stiles sighed.

 Maybe she was over-reacting. Maybe the thing that attacked Scout was a regular old wolf that that wondered in from Canada. Maybe all the practicing her best friend had done over the summer paid off and now Scout is good at Lacrosse. Or maybe Stiles Stilinski was right all along and the new boy at school is about to be mauled by a newly transformed female werewolf. Who fucking knows?!?

“Hey.”

Stiles looks up to see Harvey walking towards her.

“I just saw Scout leave. I think she had too much to drink.”

These words cause Stiles’ blood to run cold. Before she can ask him to alabrate, a panicked girl runs outside and screams that the cops are here. Suddenly everyone’s moving, all darting for an exit.

Stiles manages to locate her jeep. The girl throws it into gear and the speeds off to the McCall house.

At home, Scout stumbles into her room. Her dad had already left for his shift at the hospital. Another wave of pain hits her like a wall as she turns the lock. The experience causes Scout to fall backwards, slamming into her dresser. She catches her reflection in the mirror and two yellow eyes stare back at her,

Crouched on the floor, breathing hard and with sweat streaming down her forehead, Scout squeezes her eyes shut trying to push back the animal inside. Suddenly someone pounds on the door.

“ _Go away_!” the girl cries.

“Scout, it’s me.”

At the sound of Stiles’ panicked voice, Scout gets up and unlocked the door but, only opens it about an inch.

“Let me in, Scout,” Stiles begged, “I can help…”

“ _No.”_

Eyes still burning yellow, Scout stays hidden behind the door.

“Listen,” Scout tells Stiles desperately, “you have to find Alex. Take him home…”

“He’s fine. I saw him get a ride,” Stiles quickly assured her, “He’s totally fine.”

“Stiles, I think I know who it is.”

“Just let me in and we can talk,” Stiles tells her, pushing against the door but, Scout holds firm and continues to talk.

“It’s Diane. Diane Hale’s the werewolf. She’s the one who bit me. She’s the one who killed the guy in the woods.”

Stiles stops fighting with the door, shockingly quiet. For a minute, neither of the girls move.

“Scout...” Stiles finally whispers, “Diane’s the one who drove Alex from the party.”

Outside the McCall house, one of the bedroom window are thrown open and Scout launches herself out from the second story, at least fifteen feet up. When her feet hit the pavement, her crouched figure slowly draws up to reveal she is no longer the teenage girl she once was. She is now a werewolf.

Both powerfully muscular and strangely seductive with gleaming yellow eyes, Scout’s teeth have transformed into fangs. Her ears tapered to points over thickened, wilder hair and fingernails grown to razor sharp claws.

Scout McCall charges down the driveway and into the darkness in search of Alex and the danger he faces from Diane Hale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it! I know it ends with a cliff hanger but that's how the episode end so please don't complain. I hope you enjoyed this, so please kudos and comment and have a GREAT DAY!


End file.
